Alpha
A hero accidentally created by Agent Jazz. History Alpha originally started out as one of Agent Jazz's experiments for an adaptive A.I.; Jazz had been drawing up the plans for him even before his recruitment into /co/ntainment, together with Springtime, Jazz finally built him. He started out as just an A.I. that could learn from experience like a human being, unfortunately, due to the A.I.'s unique design, it did not allow for direct data transfers initially, meaning he had to be taught using visuals and words. Jazz sent Alpha out on field missions to test Alpha's learning capabilities, this lead to him becoming an urban legend in many of the cities around the /co/ntainment compound. :"His short size (4'5") and colorful appearance has become a huge hit among the youths of many troubled cities. He became such a hit that he inspired comics to capture the feel of this hero's exploits (Disclaimer: all of the comic stories that were created and sold are a work of fiction, none of them actually happened, or at least none that we know of) and for all those avid fans, a cartoon adaptation of the comics as well as merchandise is on the way! - He.R.O. People Company After a while Commander Muttonchops took an interest in Alpha, seeing that it had potential to be something more than just some fancy smart robot. He wanted Alpha to be combat ready to help cut back the operative mortality rate /co/ntainment had in its early years. He was given constant upgrades to make him fit as a solider for /co/ntainment. During his time as an operative, he did something to enrage Muttonchops enough to order him shutdown. It's unknown what he did, he could've botched a mission in a really bad way or spilled hot coffee on Muttonchops, either way, the mandatory shutdown never happened. Jazz and Springtime began making modifications to Alpha: giving him new armor, a power source called the "Alpha Core Ray Generator", nano-machine repair/protection system (which Alpha choose to make it look like a scarf or a jacket), full freedom to make his own decisions, and a bio-synthetic skin coating grown using both Jazz and Springtime's DNA to make him look like a real boy. Once Alpha was fully upgraded, Springtime smuggled him out of the lab and used her connections to create an identity for him. Personality In the comics inspired by the urban legend: :He is a hot-blooded hero with the courage to face anything. He always puts the citizens of his city first, even if it means that the villain gets away. His ignorance to the outside "normal" world is one flaw that shows. Though Alpha is actually levelheaded with a thorough and calm way of thinking. He always makes his teammates' safety on his top priority, even if it means jeopardizing the mission. His ignorance to everything is one huge flaw that shows. Alpha started off as having very little sense of worth, identity, or purpose. All he ever knew was to do things other people told him to do. Almost every decision was made for him early on with barely any actual choices for himself. Once Alpha was smuggled out of /co/ntainment, he began modeling himself based off of how he was depicted in comics, or at least tries to. At first he was nervous without his armor; always covering his face with his scarf when he didn't have his helmet on, but eventually he moved past that. He's lacking in social experience and prefers literal language, but has no problems understanding or using figures of speech. Skills and Powers His robot body itself contains: *Super fighting robot strength and durability *Human level learning and understanding (currently) *20-20 vision *Acute hearing *Seemingly a endless amount of energy to power his body *A high understanding of robotics (Thanks to observing Jazz as he worked) His equipment consist of: *2 layers of steel armor plating (One thin layer surround the body armor and a thick protective above it) *Nano-machine recovery system (shaped into a scarf and a jacket when not in passive mode) *Special multi-use lenses *Adaptive armor gauntlets and boots Gallery Alpha 01.png Alpha 02.jpg Alpha 03.jpg Alpha 04.jpg Alpha 05.png Alpha and Springtime.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero